Don't leave me
by Calypso94
Summary: After a disputte, Pepper leaves Tony and the society. The following day while Tony wants to see it it thinks it is inanimate to her. In the coma the young woman is delivered to her even, Tony cannot issue it. But will come back to you to it towards Tony o
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction:****Fanfiction : **

Lecture 1:Chapitre 1 : 

Pepper walked slowly and right. Her face had not to reflect tiredness and sadness which she felt. She knew better that anybody what she had to say, and what it meant …

The noise of its heels surprised the girl with strawberry blond hair and with too thick making-up.

_Who are you?_

_The helper of Mr Stark_, answered her by trying to follow her speech which in simple term said "see you baby".

_I see_ said the young woman by scanning Pepper of eyes, _you came to announce me that he is not there? for honestly how much times does he have you ask to make it?_ she asked t by noticing the reactions of Pepper.

Pepper fixed the young woman, shared between the desire to confront her, to defend his boss, and the reality which inflicted on him this woman.

All that she knew it only too well, but she did not dare to leave, for fear of was hurt herself.

She was only hoping that one day all these girls would not exist any more. That there would be only she. Well on her included Tony's allusions to her respect but it she was not as well as wanted to live her history.

In obviousness the girl was very perceptive.

_You love him is this step?_ she with pity asked her.

_My life does not look at you_. Pepper argued by keeping the head.

_Believe me,_ the girl went on by heading for the room to take her business, _if you want it it is going to be necessary to go out of your shell of small timid girl and there …_

_Keep your allusions for you, Pepper got worked up, Tony and I sums simply_ …

_Humph I see,_ added the girl with a sarcastic smile_, you are obviously more than simple colleagues_.

Pepper was silent. The fact of credit pronounced the forename of her boss led the girl to understand the truth, and in the booby-trapped at the same time.

But by reflecting it the young woman was right: She had to be made there! The attitude of Tony Stark facing feelings would never change. And, his problem of alcohol deteriorating since it had become Iron Man, will not dispose things.

If he had to change for her, he would have made it. It had been already one year since he had announced to the press that he was Iron Man. And the life it had changed? For her? In no way.

How long he would still need him?

When the girl, dressed, passed in front of her, Pepper kept her.

_Wait_ …

The young woman fixed her, a heard smile which Pepper shared.

_Mr Stark is down_

_Thanks a lot.__._

And the blonde young woman took down the staircases which led to Tony's workshop. Pepper regretted her it that she had just made?

Later fright to be, but not for the moment. Involuntarily she had taken revenge on all her nights with wrong to sleep because of him, or to bother her by allusions to see him then with a model in the arm. She savoured her victory and imagined the head of her boss when he would see the young woman going down.

Young woman whose forename he had probably already forget. Is possible be it was that differentiated her of all its pines up in its look? She wondered you. Is possible be a proof was it that…

No! Nonsense! She was her helper, it was normal that he remembers his forename. And so she took back her job.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She took a cup of coffee which she deposited under documents and headed for the workshop of her boss. When she opened, she was surprised at not seeing him, somewhere, to discuss with Jarvis or has knock up.

Frowning eyebrows Pepper put down the cup and the documents about the small table.

_To you here_ is says a dark voice

Pepper jumped and nearly overturned the cup. This tone was not familiar to Tony. Not towards her. Ordinarily it was it which was irritated.

There were in a corner, standing, arms crossed to fix her severely.

_I did not know that you wanted to see me_, answered she by keeping her self-control

_I have dù forget to call you I was dealing, having_ said him leaving towards one of his computers and by patting.

Pepper waited one instant but since Tony did not speak, she preferred leaving.

_What has you took to bring this girl here!_ said he finally by looking at her

_Sorry? _Pepper taken outright asked

_You are productive considers you consequences? And if I had been working on a plan or on my armour?_

Now that she rethought there she felt stupid. His small revenge would have been able have serious consequences.

_But what he got from you?_ he went on to you, Why _did not you say to him what you say to all other girls?_

Pepper was burnt-out and the speech of this girl resounded in the head and did not put her in a good mood. Especially since never he had him dialect on this tone which she thought at least was gone too far: She was not her slave!

_Except your known respect you did not want this girl, you had only to return her yourlself!_

Tony was surprised tone and look of Pepper.

For him it was not so much the girl who was a problem that makes it into that a foreigner penetrates in the workshop where he kept all his plans. He did not know who was this girl nor what she wanted, and since Obadiah had doubled him, sending her in Afghanistan to kill him then had threaten the world by stealing from him the plans of Iron man, he proved to be particularly distrustful.

Only Pepper and Rhodes had the permission to tread underfoot in its workshop. She knew it however. But what he had to him took? It did not resemble her.

_I would have been able. But this be have cost nothing to you to say to nothing to him and to make as usual_. He argued it.

_If this bothered you so much you would have was also possible not bring back this young woman in your bed! This be have cost nothing to you. Especially since I I am not paid to do the cleaning behind you._

There was a short silence. Tony wrinkled with a short smile, what put uneasy Pepper.

_If it disturbs you that many that I bring somebody back at home, you had only to say it_ me said it with a smile, _even if normally, my private life does not look at you._

Pepper took back the cold and said blood calmly:

_This does not look at me from instant or I perform stains as assistance, concerning your meetings for example etc but since you say, your private life does not look at me, I therefore do not follow pay to play the capricious nannies of star_. Left you her avoided, irritated.

To tell the truth the allusions he had hurt, because in spite of herself, she was cheerful and at the same time she knew that same evening other one would replace her.

_If you are so wrong as this here you have only to leave_ …hissed t it offent by the last purpose of her helper, person keeps you!

Pepper fixed Tony with a look at the same time was surprising and sad. Thing which she tried _to hide behind from anger and from contempt. _

_That would become you without me?_

_You are replaceable__… you are not the only helper of the world_

_No_, said she with a top of contained anger and by going up, _but I am the only one who could support you._

Once again they confronted one another of look. Tony was trapped between anger, the incomprehension of the strange behaviour of Pepper and desire to keep her. Well on he had not absolutely thought what he had just said. But went him to accept it?

_Since I am replaceable you will find the letter of resignation tomorrow morning. __Goodbye Mr Stark._

She left so leaving Tony agape. Pepper wanted to move away as soon as possible but her was joined by Tony.

_It is what your problem?_

_There is not problem except exaggerations proof of which you make_ …

_Very well you want an increase? __You will have it._

_No …_

_Very well I will return the girls myself this goes to you?_

_Tony …_

_Pepper we are friend not?_

The young woman cleaned her saliva.

_You know that I have only you,_ said him by fixing her in eyes

_Oh stop_, murmured Pepper by rolling eyes, _you have only me when you need it._

_It is really of what you think?_hesaid Pepper slowly asked t him a bit shocked

The young woman raised the eyes towards him. She stopped herself from not crying.

_It is the truth. I never lie to you._

_Is possible be but …_

_What you reproach for to me exactly?_

The young woman smiles ironic.

_In version in short or__… long version?_

_Court if it is possible_, answered him entertained.

… _Desolate it is impossible of summary all this. To begin how please you whom I believes that I I am all that you have yes …__…. _

_If what?_ he beginning asked t understanding

Pepper taken hold again and said:

_I am not your wife mr Stark_.

She fixed him gravely by saying it, but the eyes shone a lot. Tony did not know what to say. Pepper escaped from the look and left by looking down without turning round.

The young man stayed an instant, planted, there, then his look followed the itinerary of the young woman.

This answer touched him. She marked the beginning of the end. It revealed him feelings confirmed by the young woman and reciprocity of his. He had not wanted to hurt Pepper because it meant much more that whatever other one girls for him.

To be with her would represent fright, to lose it, to disappoint it, the injured woman or that she is killed to attain it to him.

She was the only person who remained him and he had lost all those whom they had. He saw her every day, spoke to her her every day, teased her and shared more than of professional debates.

She cared about her good to be as much as he cared about it for her, even if he did not want to show him. He thought that she had understood that all these girls support only a game.

What did their miss? A kiss? He had not ceased making allusions to Pepper but her had she immediately delayed on the place. If she liked him, why? Of what had it fright?

And to him? Of what had it fright?

Why was it if to complicate?


	2. Chapter 2

Lecture 2:

Pepper knocked the keyboard, some tears crossing the face. Tony "knocked to him up " a shapeless plan which Jarvis tried to understand.

The young woman was sitting down in her chesterfield a glass at the hand, two tubes of medicaments in other one. On the table a book was put down, opened.

On the table, Tony put down his fourth glass of Vodka deeply by breathing.

Pepper opened the packet of antidepressants and took two pills according to the note. She stopped and took it four others. She swallowed six pills with a water glass.

_You should is possible be to hire a new helper _recommended the husky voice of Jarvis

What Tony did not answer, even not thinking of it. He wondered on the contrary how bring back Pepper.

Pepper took over sleeping drugs and took eight pills which she swallowed, then stretched out in the bed and closed eyes.

_Do not take of return you for tomorrow morning Jarvis, I will not be there, _ordered Tony before of left towards his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Pepper? You are there?_

Always nothing. Tony entered the flat impeccably to line up. Pepper was not there. However the television was lighted. The bag of Pepper was put down on a table what pointed out that she was there.

Is possible be had not heard him her. But he absolutely had to speak to him. It was true. She could not happen.

_I took the liberty of entering, I hope that to you …_

Tony who searched Pepper in all home, stopped in front of the room admiring one instant the sleeping young woman. He had never seen him sleeping. Slack, calm, serene. He entered slowly not to awaken her. Luckily sunlight succeeded in crossing slightly the drawn curtains.

He went up to see better. His russet hair was a bit dispersed everywhere. And one of the arms showed of the cover showing the bare shoulder. The young man smiles in front of this show but he did not want to awaken her. He would have want to embrace him, to touch her, to grip it to forget this dispute.

He could not resist this desire to touch it and he pushed back slightly a wick which fell on the face of the young woman.

Her skin was so soft and a bit cold.

He wanted more than ever that she excuses him. He had to speak to him.

_Pepper…_ murmured her him

But the young woman did not move

_Pepper._ Repeated you him a little more extremely

Always no reaction. Even no movement of eyelid. The young woman was similar in a statue. Tony's face changed radically and decomposed by a sudden fright.

_Pepper!_ said normally by jostling her a bit Pepper !

But the young woman did not wake up. To be allowed to her jostle as a doll of rag. Suddenly very anxious Tony took the pulse of the young woman. He was weak and irregular there but there.

He saw the opened boxes of medicaments and called emergency immediately. The time when these arrive, he watched Pepper more anxious than ever and regretting his behaviour and his words.

Haut du formulaire


	3. Chapter 3

Haut du formulaire

**Lecture 3:**

The patients marched in the corridor of the hospital, some more affected than others. In this place, he had no need to hide although he is easily recognizable and the world knew him as Iron man.

Families were concerned to more them treated. The sick were too much occupied to resist illness or wound. And the doctors hurried to save lives.

Ironically, it was the only place where Tony could live normally without their taking care of him. And however he felt uncomfortable when he saw wounds caused by weapon, o of hurt big soldiers.

He tried unsuccessfully to have create Iron man and use it to repair his errors, it did not satisfy him. How much lives had it involuntarily taken away in comparison with those what it had save? he wondered.

Pepper was a new proof. However, the reason of its hospitalisation was not due to weapon …

It had been already three hours since he waited. If he had had any meeting, he would cancel it.

Finally a man with white coat headed for him.

_How does she go_? he asked t even before he could speak

The doctor shook the head negatively.

_Not well,_ _I am afraid there._

_How is that?_

_We attracted all what we could but we did not succeed in bringing her back._

Tony's blood froze.

_Where is her?_

_If we had attracted though it is of other one his brain would have suffered consequences. That is why we could support her in a coma. __You can speak to him if you wish it._

_For what it can he be of use_ ruminated t him

_In certain cases, it favours the waking of the patient it is the room 218._

Tony moved away from the doctor and headed for the room pointed out. Pepper was there. Always put to sleep with the only difference that apparatus watched his heart rate.

He found it difficult to enter the room. Petrified by an unknown fright. Pepper was similar this morning; gentle and serene.

Of time in other the eyelids moved but it was only signals sent by the brain.

Tony did not support to see Pepper so. He who had always seen him as a never lost and strong, invulnerable woman. Where was her currently?

The police investigated to determine the reason which had pushed Pepper to make it. He would like to help them but he did not see too much what Iron man could make to improve things.

It would make only the complicated of advantage and it was not conceived to stop this war type. After years to improve the best weapon, my best defences, he discovered the battlefield the most complicated and difficult to win: illness.

In this battle power was almost useless.

She was on the contrary harmful because more the cure is powerful more the virus fitted and became strong. In it it was a bit similar in the war techniques of the men.

_Mister? You are of the family?_ a nurse asked

_Just a friend_, answered him

_You do not want to enter_?

_Tony did not answer and the nurse left. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The bright stars did not relieve pain. Life seemed so light seen of the sky. The city haloed with light was so ephemeral. There would have been able to remain so the hours, to fly above planes and oceans, but he knew that this would not relieve him. He did not like this situation. As though he was trapped.

He could create any invincible object, to fulfil imports mission only her, but to save the woman whom he loved was impossible.

Ö how much these battles are spectacular and trivial, said he.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lecture 4:****Chapitre 4 : **

Pepper searched the way. What made she in these empty corridors dress suchlike?Pepper cherchait son chemin. Que faisait elle dans ces couloirs vides habiller de la sorte ?

Its hair was detached and she did not succeed in finding the exit.Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la sortie.

What day was one? What hour was him?Quel jour était on ? Quelle heure était il ?

She tried unsuccessfully to search there was no telephone, no computer lighted. As though the hospital was left. A hospital ghost. She did not like the gloomy atmosphere of this place, she wanted to leave at all costs.Elle avait beau chercher il n'y avait aucun téléphone, aucun ordinateur allumés. Comme si l'hôpital était abandonné. Un hôpital fantôme. Elle n'aimait pas l'atmosphère lugubre de cet endroit, elle voulait partir à tout prix.

Eh ho! There is anybody?Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Walls answered him of their eternal silence.Les murs lui répondaient de leurs éternels silence.

Has there anybody?Y a quelqu'un ?

Pepper sank a little more in corridors and seen a blue-eyed little girl azure which considered her gravely.Pepper s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couloirs et aperçue une fillette aux yeux bleus azur qui la contemplait gravement.

Good morning, says Pepper, about whom one hushes up?Bonjour, dit Pepper, qui es tu ?

But the little girl did not answerMais la fillette ne répondit pas

Where is your mom?Où est ta maman ?

Always no answer. The baby went out of the corridor and got left in another corridor.Toujours aucune réponse. La petite sortit du couloir et tourna à gauche dans un autre couloir.

Waits! says Pepper by following herAttend ! dit Pepper en la poursuivant

She got left but the little girl had disappeared. Any draws. Pepper was once again alone.Elle tourna à gauche mais…la fillette avait disparue. Aucune trace. Pepper était de nouveau seule.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Are you going to enter? Rhode askedEst-ce que tu vas entrer ? demanda Rhode

I do not know …Je ne sais pas…

This not coute nothing to youCa ne te coute rien

And ca will change nothing in its stateEt ca ne changera rien à son état

She will know that you are thereElle saura que tu es là

How is possible you know it?Comment peux tu le savoir ?

Similarly than you you know that it will not hear you.De la même façon que toi tu sais qu'elle ne t'entendras pas.

In front of the hesitancy of his friend, Rhode pushed him hots of the car and says him:Devant l'hésitation de son ami, Rhode le poussa hots de la voiture et dit :

Go thereVas y

You know I had really not need that you drives me …Tu sais j'avais vraiment pas besoin que tu me conduise…

That's right, go see you!C'est ça, allez ciao !

Rhodes started to shorten the try of escape of his friend.Rhodes démarra pour abréger la tentative de fuite de son ami.

Tony entered the hospital and headed for the room of Pepper searching the words which he could say to him.Tony entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de Pepper cherchant les mots qu'il pourrait lui dire.

When one decided finally on it, he saw a familiar silhouette in the room.Lorsqu'il fut enfin décidé, il aperçut une silhouette familière dans la chambre.

He stayed to see better, and admitted him. It was the agent Coulson who had listen and protect Pepper when Obadiah had created the sector 16 to double him.Il s'attarda pour mieux voir, et le reconnut. C'était l'agent Coulson qui avait écouter et protéger Pepper lorsque Obadiah avait créé le secteur 16 pour le doubler.

He had become his driver, making left Stark Industrie. A good means of secret services to be encrusted and to watch possible danger.Il était devenu son chauffeur, faisant parti de la Stark Industrie. Un bon moyen des services secrets pour s'incruster et surveiller les éventuels dangers.

For one year, Tony found that Pepper and this mister had got closer a lot, and he had to confess that if he had been on feelings of the young woman in his respect in the past since the arrival of this agent he doubted.Depuis un an, Tony trouvait que Pepper et ce monsieur s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et il devait avouer que s'il avait été sur des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard dans le passé depuis l'arrivée de cet agent…il doutait.

It returned her in his/her opinion, even more inaccessible than before.Cela la rendait à ses yeux, encore plus inaccessible qu'avant.

Tony had noticed it without their noticing it. Pepper had been angered never against this agent. She was never despaired. She seemed on the contrary full bloom and happy. She recommended even to Tony to make more ample confidence regarding Coulson.Tony les avait observés sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Pepper n'avait jamais été en colère contre cet agent. Elle n'était jamais désespérée. Elle semblait au contraire épanouie et heureuse. Elle conseillait même à Tony de faire plus ample confiance à l'égard de Coulson.

And he had to confess in spite of himself that it irritated him. He supported less and less this type which moved away his friend of him.Et il devait avouer malgré lui que cela l'agaçait. Il supportait de moins en moins ce type qui éloignait son amie de lui.

It was roof space when Rhodes had pointed out to him that Pepper and Coulson would make a nice couple and had told him to pay attention, to tease him well on.C'était le comble lorsque Rhodes lui avait fait remarquer que Pepper et Coulson ferait un beau couple et lui avait dit de faire attention, pour le taquiner bien sur.

He felt ridiculous with his mediocre bunch. The agent Coulson was at bedside of Pepper and spoke to him. What said to him he? The hand got ahead towards l hands of Pepper, then towards the face.Il se sentait ridicule avec son bouquet médiocre. L'agent Coulson était au chevet de Pepper et lui parlait. Que lui disait il ? Sa main s'avança vers l mains de Pepper, puis vers son visage.

The gripped throat, the torn heart, Tony threw the bunch into a garbage can and left without entering.La gorge serrée, le cœur déchiré, Tony jeta le bouquet dans une poubelle et partit sans entrer.

In the room, the agent Coulson murmured encouragement and soft words to Pepper:Dans la chambre, l'agent Coulson murmurait des encouragements et des mots doux à Pepper :

Since they know themselves, I hope only for a thing to protect you and to make you happy.Depuis que l'on se connaît, je n'espère qu'une chose…vous protéger et vous rendre heureuse.

Silence.Silence.

You made me happy, you are an extraordinary wife Pepper and I he stopped, I need you.Vous m'avez rendu heureux, vous êtes une femme extraordinaire Pepper et je… il s'interrompit, j'ai besoin de vous.

The eyelids of Pepper moved slowly and the head moved. The agent Coulson changed attitude, suddenly full of hope that she wakes up. But her hope was soon wins by another feeling when the young woman murmured:Les paupières de Pepper remuèrent doucement et sa tête bougea. L'agent Coulson changea d'attitude, soudain plein d'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Mais son espoir fut bientôt vainc par un autre sentiment lorsque la jeune femme murmura :

Tony …Tony…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pepper was once again in the corridor. She was sitting down on a bench, bores. Despair began earning it.Pepper se trouvait de nouveau dans le couloir. Elle était assise sur un banc, lasse. Le désespoir commençait à la gagner.

A wife of about fifty years had her dialect in a warm and very mysterious way. Then she belonged go, disappearing and promising him that they would soon see each other again.Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui avait parler de façon chaleureuse et bien mystérieuse. Puis elle s'en était aller, disparaissant et lui promettant qu'elles se reverraient bientôt.

The speech of this woman had her fluster. She wondered known it was real, if ca was not her. If she dreamt or if she had died.Le discours de cette femme l'avait troubler. Elle se demandait su cela était réel, si ca ne l'était pas. Si elle rêvait ou si elle était morte.

I cannot there any more, Pepper sighedJe n'en peux plus, soupira Pepper

Pepper.Pepper.

The young woman turned the head surprised and admitting familiar voice.La jeune femme tourna la tête surprise et reconnaissant la voix familière.

Tony?Tony ?

In front of her her boss fixed her. At his surprise he smiles at him and meadows of her are going to sit down.Devant elle son patron la fixait. A sa surprise il lui sourit et vont s'asseoir prés d'elle.

But that made to you there?Mais… que faites vous là ?

And to you?Et vous ?

I not have of it no idea in fact I even do not know where I am.Je n'en n'ai aucune idée…en fait je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Tony answered nothing. Nothing of the whole. He contented himself with fixing her. Pepper frowned eyebrows.Tony ne répondit rien. Rien du tout. Il se contentait de la fixer. Pepper fronça les sourcils.

Why look at you just like that me?Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ?

How?Comment ?

You know!Vous savez !

NoNon

As though as though you took me for for I do not know what a madwoman or …Comme si…comme si vous me preniez pour…pour je ne sais quoi…une folle ou …

This it is of what you think and supporting you on what you believe you see in me, but it is it therefore of that I think? You can see only an insignificant part of the truth.Ca c'est ce que vous pensez et vous appuyant sur ce que vous croyez voir en moi, mais est ce pour autant cela que je pense ? Vous ne pouvez voir qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

Pepper made round eyes and once again frowned eyebrows. Then a smile took shape on the lips:Pepper fit des yeux ronds et de nouveau fronça les sourcils. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

You are not Tony Stark is this step?Vous n'êtes pas Tony Stark n'est ce pas ?

Not completely, said he by smilingPas tout à fait, dit il en souriant

Who are you?Qui êtes vous ?

TonyTony

No, not he will react just like thatNon, non il ne réagirai pas comme ça

HardlyTout juste

Then who are you?Alors qui êtes vous ?

I am Tony, and I cannot be him indeed.Je suis Tony, et je ne peux l'être réellement.

Pepper shook the head by understandingPepper hocha la tête en comprenant

You do not exist that's right?Vous n'existez pas c'est ça ?

But you see me …Mais vous me voyez …

Yes but but you are Tony's picture that my brain to be created because I am despaired.Oui mais…mais vous êtes une image de Tony que mon cerveau à créer parce que je suis désespérée.

You understood but true question is not this oneVous avez compris mais la vraie question n'est pas celle-ci

Did I die?Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Not stillNon…pas encore

How is that not yet?Comment ça pas encore ?

It will depend on your will and on your wishesCela dépendra de ta volonté et de tes souhaits

I do not understand …Je ne…comprends pas…

You are in the intermediate world. The exit brings you at the end of your life.Tu es dans un monde intermédiaire. La sortie t'amène à la fin de ta vie.

Then I do not have other choice.Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

It will depend on you.Cela dépendra de toi.

What?Quoi ?

If you are a strong enough, nice enough reason which gives you courage, then you will be able to escape from here.Si tu te trouves une raison suffisamment forte, suffisamment belle qui te donne du courage, alors tu pourras te sauver…d'ici.

There ais I one? Pepper more for herself askedEn ais je une ? demanda Pepper plus pour elle-même

Tony fixed her and smiled tenderly. In spite of the fact that he is only a phantasm creates by its mind the young woman was flustered. He resembled his boss so much. He seemed so real.Tony la fixa et sourit tendrement. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion crée par son esprit la jeune femme fut troublée. Il ressemblait tellement à son patron. Il semblait si réel.

Only you in answer. The come instant you will be alone judge of its range concerning your future.Toi seule à la réponse. Le moment venu tu seras seul juge de sa portée concernant ton avenir.

Pepper grabs half Tony's meaning of words.Pepper saisit à moitié le sens des mots de Tony.

You explore the hospital, it will bring you answers and the come instant will know your future.Explores l'hôpital, il t'apportera les réponses et le moment venu tu sauras ton avenir.

It was the last sentence which he says before disappearing in front of the eyes.Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il dit avant de disparaître devant ses yeux.

Haut du formulaire


	5. Chapter 5

Lecture 5:

_Mister, then I to know what you make?_

_You should understand Jarvis, you disappoint me …_

_I believe mister that the coma of Miss Potts flusters you. __Please have a rest?_

_I not do not need it …_

The door opened and Rhodes entered.

_Tony I can know why your helper searches you everywhere?_

_I hide …_

_She does not know for the workshop?_

_I do not want that she mingles of everything. __This girl is irritating._

_But it is your helper not?_

_INTERIM only, it is besides for this reason that his tasks are not too important._

_Tony you know that I hope for returns of Pepper__… but the doctors said that his state degraded and …_

_She will take out there! __She is strong …_

_Is possible be. But you must envisage that not and that you will more have to trust in this new helper__… even if she will never replace Pepper, _murmured Rhodes of a heard eye.

Tony cleaned his saliva discreetly and pretended to concentrate on details of his armour.

_Tony …_

_I do not think that I would need it Rhodes_

_(sigh) at least you are to go to speak to him?_

_Well on, how please you that she is hired otherwise?_

_I spoke about __**Pepper**__, Tony …_

Silence

_Coulson is for her there, murmured t him, I do not think that I am the best person whom she would like to hear_

_What is it because this stupidity?! She failed let us see be made to kill by Obidiah to save you, and when you were captured in Afghanistan, her_ …

_It what?!!_ said he by raising tone and deeply by turning round, _she was anxious?_ _She mourned her boss that's right?_

Rhodes did not answer and fixed his friend. He knew that it was more against himself than he got worked up that against him. The importance of the things is measured only when they are losing them. He had lived the same situation. Today he was betrothed to a girl who had brought him back on course for reason without making him lose her best friend. All this to say, that Rhodes knew what felt his best friend.

He let it calm down one instant.

_She would never have to work for me it is me who am put to her in this situation It would have been possible to think that having been blind once I would have opened eyes on any.I not was even rotten to realise. that my attitude with her was pathetic. _Said he by dangling an object last time on the table.

_You are not responsible my old, _said Rhodes, _to be at the top of Stark Industrie does not make you responsible for all misfortunes of the world …_

_That of Pepper can be not but she wanted to resign wants her of …_

_Pepper? But why?_

_I do not know …she was irritated.I think that she did not support me any more …_

_Tony, __we speak about Pepper there, I think that I awarded the gold medal of the patient to this girl. I know nobody else who are you so much supporter and who cared so much about your destiny …_

_In leave you, please_, on, teased t he

_I am not a girl Tony_, answered her smiling friend, _and I do not want to marry you_

_Are you on?_

_Without way, are you not my type._

_Silence where both friends took back their seriousness_

_Why exactly you argued …_

_T__rifles… she …I was irritated because she had not returned a girl with whom I had spend the night. Instead of this she has her point out __or find me.__…_

_Hold therefore!_ Rhodes had fun, _Pepper rebels against big Tony Stark?_

_Oh has fun not, the girl came in my workshop_

_Exasperating …_

_I was irritated for this naturally. But Pepper I did not know what she had. She was irritated, she said to me that she was not my slave who I had only to return these girls, or better not to spend the night with__… her reaction was exaggerated …_

_This girl is definitely the one that you need Tony_, say Rhodes

_Please you can concentrate?_

_I am very serious, I agree with Pepper. You do not behave in a very responsible way with her._

Tony fixed him a bit agape

_Thank you, I thank you for planting the knife in the wound, __**my buddy.**___

Forgiveness. She wanted to resign for this?

_Yes, I have try to keep her but …_

_But?_

_She just said to me that she was not my wife._

_And you have __her let leave?_

_Yes!_

Rhodes says nothing one instant but he took a more serious voice and says:

_Tony if you are not going to see her, speak her to him, and that she dies…you will regret it all your life… and thinks it is me, you cannot make nothing to redeem yourselves. __Iron man will be you of no help. _

Tony sighed for the only answer. Suddenly a fourth voice says:

_Go there_

Both friends turned round

_Agent Coulson?_ Rhodes was surprised

_Your helper searches you Mr Stark, says _

Tony raised eyes in the sky

_You should go there, took back Coulson, his state gets worse and when I follow go there, she she has murmur a word the single word._

Both friends fixed the secret agent

Your, or more precisely… your forename. That is why, I do not think that she throws you.

Tony fixed the agent as a sign of understanding but did not answer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pepper opened a door. A fir was raised in the middle of a room. It was parried with light. Two adults supervised a child who discovered a present by smiling.

With a smile she closed the door, got ahead on other one and was in one course.

She had a high rectangular hat, a long blue tunic hit and had a roll in hands. It took a photo, supervised by his parents a little older than in the previous room.

_I am very proud of you_, says to her warmly her mother

_It is only the beginning_, said her bothered, _I still have the university to be achieved and...This the receptacle still am not to win, is only a test._

_Virginia _cut her his father_, whatever you make, about your choice is does not worry you I am on that it will be best._

_Yes, knowing our small daughter, her mother went on, I am on that you will make big things. __You will become is possible be famous and when you will get married …_

_I am on that this man will know the chance which it has, and that he will make everything for you_, ended his father.

Pepper smiles entertained

_It will be surely a hero_, murmured her mother with a twinkle

_Not__ it do not risk_

_Why?_

_It is not easy. The heroes are often wooed by girls' fulls. Why would like you that I I …_

_You think that this was easy with your father?_ her mother with a twinkle says, _believe me I have to tame him before he holds in place._

_Is it really useful to signal him this detail?_

Pepper adult frowned eyebrows by cleaning his saliva and sighed. She closed the door and continued her course.


End file.
